The Search Is Over
by suzy5
Summary: Quick song fic about our favorite couple.


I do not own any Seventh Heaven characters! Enjoy!

Martin Brewer looked carefully at Ruthie Camden.

She had just returned from her summer program in Scotland and looked wonderful.

During the summer, Martin finally realized what he had been fighting for a while.

He was in love with her. Even though she was still in high school and even though he no longer had Aaron to think off, he was still uncertain.

_How can I convince you what you see is real  
who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel_

Ruth Camden looked at the young man who was waiting for her at the airport.

He looked great and she looked a mess. She was surprised that he was here since he hadn't even said goodbye to her when she left.

She was also angry that no one warned her ahead of time, especially since she had called home at least three times today.

Truth be told, once she was in Scotland, it was easy to forget about Martin Brewer.

Scotland was so exciting and there were so many other guys, guys who didn't lie and sleep around with random women.

_  
I was always reaching', you were just a girl I knew  
I took for granted the friend I have in you_

"Ruthie" He exclaimed as he gave her a hug and helped her with her bag. "You look great"

"Thanks" she coolly replied as she looked at him briefly before asking "Why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to see you, especially since I didn't get a chance to say goodbye"

"How's Sandy?" Ruth interjected as Martin looked surprised before replying "Good. She's been really happy lately. She is dating this guy named Vic"

"Good for her" Ruth replied stiffly as she moved to the luggage carousel when she spotted her hot pink suitcase.

Once they were outside, Martin led her to his green Jetta and opened the door for her.

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
taking on the world that was just my style_

"Are you hungry?" he asked a few minutes later as Ruth sighed and said "Yes, but just drop me home. I'm really not prepared to spend time with you"

"I thought we were friends"

_Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever,  
The search is over  
You were with me all the while_

"We were _friends_ Martin! That is until you lied and left. You just left me Martin! You didn't say bye, you didn't call, nothing"

"What was I going to say Ruth?" Martin began as he pulled over to the side of the road. "I knew what you wanted and at the time I couldn't give it you. I had to be sure"

"Well you could have told me that! I'm not that young and fragile." Ruth replied before sighing loudly and continuing "Martin, I'm tired and dirty and I just want to go home"

"Fine" he said snapping as he pulled back onto the road and they drove home in silence.

Can we last forever, will we fall apart  
At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart

Once they reached home, Lucy was outside playing with Savannah. She came up to the car and said "Ruthie! Let me look at you! You look great"

"Thanks" Ruth replied smiling as she gave Lucy a hug "You are getting big"

"Don't I know it" Lucy grinned good-naturedly before hugging Ruth once more. She then noticed Martin and smiled at him.

Martin smiled back before going to his trunk and taking Ruth's bag out the car, asking "Should I take this upstairs?"

_You followed me through changes, and patiently you'd wait  
Till I came to my senses, through some miracle of fate  
_

"Sure" Ruth replied hardly glancing at him as Lucy looked at her.

"You were kind of rude to Martin just now"

"So?"

"So he offered to pick you up even though he had a game. He was so excited to tell you his news"

"What news?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ruth demanded as the worse came into her head.

"Aaron is not his son. Ruth, are you okay? I thought he told you"

"I'm fine" she replied faintly as she sat down on the bench.

_I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
taking on the world that was just my style_

"Maybe you should go lay down" Lucy suggested as Martin walked back out.

"Is she alright?' he asked concerned as he looked at Ruth who was pale and staring straight ahead.

"She'll be fine. Would you help her upstairs?"

"Sure" he replied as he gently guided Ruth up to her bedroom and helped her to her bed.

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"Sure" she said faintly as she lay down on her side.

Once Martin returned he placed the glass by her nightstand and brushed back a curly lock from her face as he looked her in the eyes and said "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that left.

_  
Now I look into your eyes  
I can see forever, the search is over  
you were with me all the while  
_

The two weeks before school started the Camden family saw a lot of Martin, even though the one person he wanted to see made sure she was unavailable.

Ruth spent all her time at Lucy and Kevin's babysitting and when she wasn't doing that volunteering.

The last night of her summer vacation she was outside when she saw Martin's car pull up.

As she stood to leave, he jumped out and angrily said "Don't you dare walk away from me Ruth Camden! I have spent the last two weeks showing up like a lost puppy and you haven't even looked at me"

"Why didn't you tell me that Aaron wasn't yours?"

"I would have if you went to lunch with me" he shot back angrily before sighing and running his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want from me?" Ruth finally asked her voice quiet and devoid of any emotion.

"A chance, a chance to show you who I am"

"I already know who you are"

"You know how I am as a friend; let me show you how I can be as your boyfriend"

"I'm not sure. You're in college; I'm still in high school…."

"Let's just try" Martin urged softly as he took her right hand and gently kissed the palm.

"Okay we can try" Ruth softly agreed as she looked at Martin who beamed brightly before enveloping her in a hug.

The next couple of months were wonderful and difficult.

It was hard balancing school work, work, and baseball practices and games.

Though Ruth kept telling herself it would be easier once she graduated and attended the same college as Martin.

One Friday, Ruth decided to drive down and surprise Martin at his baseball game.

Once she arrived there she smiled as she saw the horde of girls hanging around the dugout.

She was continuously teasing Martin that the only reason there were so many girls at his game was because they liked to see him in his uniform.

Martin would blush and laugh and deny it though they both knew she was right.

As she continued walking towards them she stopped when she saw a tall blonde girl ran out and put her arms around Martin before kissing him on the lips.

Ruth stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes as she went to her car and broke down.

She didn't see Martin pushing the girl away or the fact that he didn't even know her.

Once she had composed herself, she drove back home, vowing never to speak to Martin Brewer again.

Now the miles stretch out behind me  
loves that I have lost

For the next couple of months, Martin continued calling and Ruth continued ignoring her. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

The Camden's were torn between believing Martin and comforting Ruthie. On the day before her Prom, Ruth picked up her cell phone and called the one person she dreaded.

"Hello?"

"Martin? It's Ruth"

"I recognized your voice. How are you? Are you okay?"

_Broken hearts lay victims of the game_

"I'm fine" she replied coldly as she sighed and said "Sorry. I need a favor"

"What's that?" Martin asked softly as his heart started beating. It was amazing what the sound of her voice did to him, even after all this time.

"I need a date for my prom tomorrow"

_  
then good luck it finally struck  
like lightning from the blue  
_

"What time should I pick you up?" Martin asked without any hesitation.

"6:00 p.m. and Martin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you"

"No problem" he replied softly before hanging up and smiling. This was his chance to right all wrongs.

Once he arrived at the Camden's home, everyone was waiting for Ruth to come down.

"It's so nice of you to take Ruth at the last minute Martin" Annie replied smiling as Martin blushed.

"Well I wanted to take her and this is my chance to explain everything and hopefully make things right between us"

"Well we are praying for you" Eric said quietly as Lucy nodded sympathetically.

At that moment, Ruth walked down the stairs. She had on a light pink and white strapless gown, with bow strapped sandals on her feet. She wore a necklace around her neck and her hair was down. She was beautiful.

"You look beautiful" Martin said as he slipped the pink and white corsage on her wrist and stepped back.

"Thank you. You look great as well" Ruth replied as she pinned the boutonnière on him.

"See you later" Ruth called out, after they had taken pictures. Once they got outside, Ruth looked around for Martin's car.

"Where's the Jetta?"

"We are taking that tonight" he replied as he pointed to the white limo, waiting for them.

"Martin! You shouldn't have" Ruth giddily replied as he opened the door for her.

When they arrived at the Country Club, Ruth led him to a table with a couple of her friends.

They sat there for a while before he turned to her and said "You know, you never gave me a chance to explain about what you saw" Ruth groaned slightly and said "Let's not ruin my night talking about the past"

"The past?" Martin replied

"Yes. It is in our past"

"Ruth I love you. I will always love you. You are it for me"

"Well I'm sorry to say that you will be very lonely, because I won't put myself through that again" With that the conversation stopped and they tried to enjoy the rest of the prom.

_  
Every highway leading me back to you_

When Prom was over, they went outside to find that it was raining. Ruth smiled suddenly at Martin and he was reminded of the times when everything was okay between them.

That smile could only mean one thing. She had some crazy idea she wanted him to go along with.

"Let's dance in the rain" she suggested as Martin looked at her incredibly.

"Are you crazy? We'll get sick and your parents will kill me. As well as the principal when his valedictorian cannot read her speech"

"Let's throw all caution to the wind" she suggested softly as she came up closer to him and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Please for me?" she begged him once more as Martin sighed and said "okay"

At once Ruth was running outside as she took her sandals off and spun around. She stopped and screamed "Martin Brewer, get your butt over here and join me"

"Okay" he replied laughing slightly as she ran over to him pulling him into the rain and then hugging him close.

_  
Now at last I hold you, now all is said and done  
the search has come full circle  
our destinies are one_

Martin took his finger and gently raised Ruth's chin as he looked into her brown eyes and she smiled warmly. He then lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

Ruth clung to him as though he was oxygen as she reciprocated his kiss and when she allowed him access to fully kiss him, groaned, when their tongues met one another in a fueling match of desire and want.

She pulled away slightly, her lips bruised and swollen and her eyes glassy before she slapped him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Martin growled at her.

"For making me want you again" she replied starting to shiver.

"I didn't make you want me, you've always wanted me."

"Why you condescending bastard" Ruth said angrily as she slapped him in the chest and then blushed when he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I love you" Martin finally admitted.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do" he repeated stubbornly.

"Then why did you kiss her Martin" Ruth finally yelled as the tears started falling and she sank to the ground.

"I didn't kiss her. I didn't even know her. It was some sorority dare. I'm sorry you saw it. I would never cheat on you Ruth. You are everything I want in a girlfriend, in a spouse"

"How many times can I forgive you Martin?"

"I hope always. I'm not perfect, and neither are you. We are always going to have problems, but I love you. We will work on it together"

"I can't" Ruth repeated once more standing up.

_So if you ever loved me  
Show me that you give a damn_

"Why? Why can't you?" Martin yelled in anguished.

They stood in the rain, shouting at each other as the cold penetrated their skin.

_  
You'll know for certain  
The man I really am_

_  
_Martin went up to her and pulled her to him before gruffly saying "How I make you feel you will never feel it with another man. Do you want to know why? Because you are mine. I've dated more than enough girls to know that you are the one. I'm through with searching. You are my soul mate, the one that was always right before me, loving me and encouraging me and I'll be damn to give you up again"

_  
I was living for a dream, loving for a moment  
taking on the world that was just my style_

Ruth looked up at him in surprise and wonder before she tightly hugged him and whispered "You're right. The search is over. You are my soul mate as well, and I love you. The rest we'll figure out tomorrow"

_  
Then I touched your hand, I could hear you whisper  
the search is over, love was right before my eye_s


End file.
